1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an adjusting method of the electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, a projector, an electronic whiteboard, and adjusting methods of the projector and the electronic whiteboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a display device capable of generating large-size images. An imaging principle of the projector is as follows. First, a light valve converts a light beam generated by a light source module into an image beam. Then, the image beam is projected to a screen or a wall through a lens.
To ensure the projector to accurately project the image beam to the screen or the wall to form an image, mounting members used for mounting the projector to a ceiling or the wall generally have an angle-adjusting function.
Taiwan Patent Nos. 516990 and 509441 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,426 and 6,485,146 disclose the related techniques.